


Dream Weaver

by Chrysanthinum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Bakery Worker Cas, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dreams, Dreamsharing, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Yoga Instructor Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthinum/pseuds/Chrysanthinum
Summary: Based on dream I've been having lately:Dean has been having very odd dreams for a while now, all of them starring a man he's never before seen in his life. The man always seems happy to see him in his dreams but when he realizes they may be more than just dreams and the man isn't just a figment of his imagination that his mind made up, he'll have to make a choice between searching the man out in the real world or being fine with never knowing him at all. How would he react about actually being able to meet this mysterious man?





	1. Chapter 1

_He was having dinner at a fancy restaurant with his brother when he excused himself to use the restroom. It wasn’t usually a place that he would like but somehow that’s where he and his brother ended up._

_He was just washing his hands and as he was about finished he looked up in the mirror and immediately locked eyes with **him**. That same man every single time he sleeps, every time he dreams. _

_“It’s nice to see you again.” The man mouthed to him, his mouth slightly turned up in a small smile._

Dean woke up _._

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“Your mind can’t make up faces, Dean. You’d have to have seen him at least once for you to dream of him, even if it was just a quick glance.” Sam tried to console his brother who was freaking out.

“I’m telling you man, I have never seen him before in my life until he started popping up in my dreams! It’s freaking weird!” he ran a hand roughly through his hair, following his brother into a bakery that they’d both grown fond of.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Maybe it’s trying to tell you something.” He joked.

“It’s not funny, Sam.” He told his brother.

They got up to the counter to meet the owner, Gabriel. “What can I get you two gents today? Let me guess, piece of pie for Dean and a gluten free brownie for Jolly Green over here.” Sam gave him a bitch face but nodded yes to the brownie.

“Freaking gluten free, disgusting.” Dean muttered as they both took a seat at the counter and Sam slid some money over to Gabe. “I might need a whole dang pie today instead of just a piece.” Dean told the man with a sigh, gaining a quirked brow with a nod.

“Wow, having those dreams again?” he asked, looking between the two brothers. He’d been told about the odd dreams the elder brother was having after it was clear they’d be seeing so much of each other because of the brothers’ love for his pastries. Though he knew that Dean wasn’t as fond of him as the younger one was, doesn’t mean they didn’t all dish like teenage girls when they saw each other… which was almost every day now since he opened a few months prior.

Dean and Sam both nodded, “He’s freaking out about it again. I really don’t think he needs to be acting like he is over some stupid dreams.” Sam told the man across the counter.

“They’re not stupid dreams, Samantha! Stupid dreams are when you had those nightmares about killer clowns when we were younger, but these ones are definitely not that. They’re weird and I don’t know who this dude is who keeps creeping into my dreams for no other reason than to just stand there and be all pensive and shit.” Gabe passed a tray of pie to Dean, knowing he was serious about wanting it.

He listened to the brothers bickering. “Maybe you should go see a therapist or something. Might do you some good, who knows.” He suggested.

Dean shot him a disgusted look. “I don’t need to see some freaking head shrink because I have some screwed up dreams.” He shoved a forkful of pie into his mouth. “Besides,” he started, talking around a mouthful of the dessert so the other two could see the food in his mouth. “Maybe if I just don’t think about him, then I won’t dream about him anymore.” He shrugged, making his plan sound so simple, pointing his fork at the others.

Gabe held a hand up, telling him to stop. “Quit talking for two minutes while I go help these guys.” He pointed at a mom and kids who were waiting to order. “I don’t want to miss anything that might be juicy about these dreams.”

Sam smiled a little and Dean rolled his eyes, but neither of them said anything until Gabe came back to stand in front of them again. “So tell me Dean-o, what makes you think you can just not think about him when all you ever do is talk about him? Now I may be wrong but talking about him 24/7 when you’re awake then dreaming about him when you sleep kinda means that you think about him literally all the time whether you want to or not.”

The guy made a good point but Dean would never tell him that. Sam on the other hand, “He’s got a point, Dean. Maybe you could try and not talk about him and that would hopefully mean you aren’t thinking of him for a while and it might just help with the dreams. Just gotta keep your mouth shut, it’s worth a shot.” He shrugged.

Dean swallowed the bite he had in his mouth and put his fork down. “Okay, fine. I can try that and we can just hope that it works, I mean what’s the worst thing that can happen besides seeing him again.” Sam nodded his head, glad his brother was willing to forgo talk of the mysterious man. “But it’s weird right?” Dean started again, looking between the other men for confirmation that it was in fact, weird.

Sam and Gabe exchanged a look. “You’re talking about him. Are you sure you actually hate seeing him like you’re trying to claim you do instead of, oh I don’t know, the exact opposite?” Gabe asked him, quirking an eyebrow at Dean.

Dean glared at him weakly. “Shut up and give me a box to put the rest of this in so I can have it for lunch at work.” He told the man, who did as requested and passed him a delivery box.

“You’re gonna get fat if you keep eating like this all the time, might want to slow down or else even your mystery man won’t want you.” He warned Dean. “Who knows though, he might just be the man of your dreams and not care.” Gabe called to him as he was leaving the shop. He shook his head and could hear Sam laugh as he told the short man ‘That was a terrible joke’.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“You look like shit, brother. What’s going on with you?” his friend and employee Benny asked as he walked up to stand next to Dean while he worked on the engine.

Dean sighed. “Didn’t get a whole lot of sleep last night, I’ll be fine.” The other man just looked at him, knowing when he was being lied to. Dean could feel the unwavering stare on him and he threw the socket wrench in his hand down. He grabbed the already greasy towel he kept next to him and wiped his hands with it and turned to stare right back at his friend.

Benny didn’t back down. “You gonna tell me what’s going on or am I gonna hafta’ beat it out of you?” he joked with a smile.

Walking past his friend so he wasn’t being stared at anymore, he went to the office and got out the pie he’d saved for lunch, figuring it was close enough to noon. He was already uncomfortable enough about his dreams with just Sam and Gabe knowing, he sure as hell wasn’t going to let another person in on them. “I swear to you, I’m just not sleeping well is all.” He said while he was getting a fork out of his desk for cases just like this.

Benny pointed a non-threatening finger at him. “I can just go to Sam ya know. The boy may not like me whole lot but if he’s worried enough then he’ll spill the beans.” Benny told him.

Dean took a bite of his pie and chewed slowly before swallowing. He wasn’t worried about him going to Sam. “You know I can just fire you right?” he reminded the burly man, getting another small piece of pie on his fork and raising a brow at Benny

The bigger man smiled innocently and put his hands up in surrender. “I get it, I’ll let it go for now. But you and I both know that you wouldn’t fire me.”

Dean just stared him down until he left the office. He knew he was right and he would never fire his best friend, doesn’t mean a well-placed threat would hurt. Knowing Benny would just take over what he was working on he sat down behind his desk and started on paperwork he needed to fill out. He could just call Sam, the big nerd would love to fill this out more than he does. Except if he did that then he would just be teased even more and he was not in the mood for that right now….or ever.

An hour and the rest of his pie later after pouring over the papers in front of him and writing checks for bills that needed to be paid and paychecks that needed to be sent out, he threw the pen down, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his face with both hands. He loved his father for passing the garage down to him in his will but God if it wasn’t a pain in his ass sometimes.

Benny opened the door and popped his head in. “We just had a customer drop of a beautiful ’78 Lincoln Continental, you’ve gotta come see this, baby. If you ask real nice I’m sure the own would even let you take it for a joy ride.” He told Dean, pointing his thumb behind him in the direction of the car.

As tempting as that sounded and as nice as the car probably was, he decided against it. For now anyway. “I’m gonna have to pass. Besides, you don’t need to be offering other people’s cars up.”

Benny rolled his eyes. “As if you’ve never done it before. Let me know when you get that stick outta your ass, boss.” He closed the door.

 Dean leaned down and put his head in his hands. He didn’t mean to sound rude, he was just slowly going mad about something he didn’t know how to control. Maybe Sam and Gabe were right. For the rest of the day, he would not think about the mysterious man in his dreams.

Occupying his mind for the rest of the day was easier than he thought it would be. He went back out to start working on cars again and afterwards went out for drinks with Benny. That night he was dreamless and peaceful.


	2. Chapter Two

Dean had a skip in his step when he walked into Gabe’s bakery the next morning. “What’s up with you?” Sam, who was already sitting at the counter asked him. “I haven’t seen you this happy since you finally broke up with Amara for being so clingy.”

“Two slices of cherry, Gabe!” he yelled, slapping the counter since he couldn’t see the man around and figured he was in the back.

Sam turned to his brother and quirked a brow. “Good night?”

“Oh yeah,” he nodded. “didn’t dream about that guy all night and it was awesome! I took your advice and just kept myself busy enough to not think about him and voila! Sleepless dreams for Dean.”

Sam huffed a laugh at his brothers’ excitement about not having any dreams. “That’s good, so just do whatever it is you did yesterday and then you’ll be rid of the mystery man.”

Gabe harshly placed a plate on the counter and slid two pieces of pie across to Dean, interrupting the brothers. “I’m glad to hear that you found a way to not have a stranger in your dreams anymore, but I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t yell the whole establishment down when other people are trying to enjoy the delicious food I make here.” he requested of Dean, complimenting his own cooking skills at the same time.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Sorry, mom. Won’t happen again.” He said sarcastically, though he couldn’t exactly promise that it wouldn’t.

“But seriously, good for you man.” Gabe told him, “Maybe now we won’t have to hear about it every single day.” He leaned his elbows on the counter. “Anyway, I gotta tell you guys something. Business has picked up a bit lately so I hired my little brother to work here starting in the next couple of days to help pick up some of my slack. He’s kinda dorky and awkward but if you see someone new in my place just be nice to him okay?”

The brothers nodded their heads, agreeing to be nice to their friends’ brother if they saw him. Gabe gave them a sincere smile. “That won’t be a problem.” Dean informed him. “I’m great with people.” He assured the man.

Sam looked at him with his patented bitch face. “You’re only good with people when you want to sleep with them.”

Dean scoffed, “That’s not true! I don’t want to sleep with Gabe but I’m good with him on occasion.”

Gabe looked to the elder brother. “Oh please, you know you want a piece of this hot ass, big boy.” He winked at Dean then sobered quickly after, giving Dean a threatening looks. “Seriously though if you try anything with my brother then I will kick the shit out of you. He doesn’t need some over confident meat head to try and get into his pants.”

Dean put his hands up in surrender. “Geez, okay! I haven’t even met the man yet and I’m already getting into trouble for sleeping with him.” He mumbled, stabbing at his pie and taking one last bite to finish the last of the two pieces off. “I need to get to work, got a new customer yesterday with a nice old classic and I can’t wait to get under her hood.”

Sam and Gabe watched him as he walked away. “He’s got a serious hard on for classic cars, doesn’t he?” Gabe asked the remaining Winchester.

Rolling his eyes, he turned in his chair so he was completely facing the counter instead of leaning one side against it. “You have no idea, I swear if he could then he’d marry his precious Impala.”

Gabe threw his head back and laughed. “I don’t doubt that Sammy-boy.” He looked at the man across the counter who was still smiling at Dean’s expense, realizing for the hundredth time just how attractive this giant of a man was. He finger-walked his hand up to Sam’s that was placed on the counter and ran his pointer finger in circles over the back of it. “Enough about him. What do you say we go to the back and you can show me some of those fancy yoga poses you teach people? I, for one am very fond of the downward facing dog.” He said seductively.

Rolling his eyes, Sam got out of the chair and left. There was no harm in showing up to work early anyway. Gabe just shrugged at the rejection. “Next time.” He told himself.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“Damn this thing is nice.” Dean whistled, circling the car that was brought in the day before.

Benny was standing just off to the side and letting his boss inspect the car. “Told ya she was a beauty.”

Dean looked at his best friend. “That you did,” he conceded. “Damn, I almost don’t want to fix her just so I can keep her in here with me.”

The man laughed at him, “I feel that, but I don’t think the owner would appreciate it too much. Despite not knowing squat about cars, he sure did seem like he loved this old thing.” Benny patted the top of the car.

Dean could see just about anyone loving this thing, lack of knowledge of cars or not. “Okay, let’s get this thing working and back on the road again.” He looked over at Benny, “You did drive it right? Just to see if there were any obvious issues with it that we’d need to work on first?”

Benny looked away for a second then back at Dean. “I actually had Ash test drive it. I just wanted to get my lunch break in yesterday and relax for a half hour.” He tried to explain.

Sighing and tipping his head back toward the ceiling, Dean brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. It’s not that Ash was bad employee, quite the opposite actually, he was a great one and smart as hell. The only issue was that he would get sort of reckless with other people’s cars. He looked back down at the Lincoln. “At least this one he took good care of. Next time you run that by me before you let Ash get behind the wheel of any of the cars.” He pointed his finger at Benny, trying to look as stern as he could.

His friend nodded and opened the driver’s side door, popping the hood so they could get to work.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Meg rolled her eyes at Cas’ ramblings. “Are you going to drop this anytime soon or is this something that I’m going to be stuck hearing for the rest of my life?” she asked him.

He ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. “Sorry, it’s just weird. The one time I don’t see him and I don’t know why!”

“They’re dreams, Clarence. You can’t control them, and I don’t see the big deal anyway. He’s not real so just forget about him. Focus on us real folk, we’re much more fun.” She purred at him.

Though he had gotten used to her flirtations, it never changed the fact that she wasn’t his type and she knew that. He knew she was only continuing to do it because he was pretty much her only friend and she needed something to do to entertain herself around him since he wouldn’t have sex with her. “That’s the thing, he _feels_ real to me. I actually look forward to seeing him when I go to sleep, and I actually talked to him the last time and he reacted to me! It was amazing.” He had a far off look in his eyes as he thought of the man he’d been seeing in his dreams.

Meg rolled her eyes at him. “You know I love you, but your obsession with this guy that doesn’t even exist is frankly bordering on some sort of stalking. I’m pretty sure if he were a real person then he’d get a restraining order on you, that’s how weird your being.” She told him.

His smile dropped a bit, knowing she was teasing him but still knowing he couldn’t get his mind off the man no matter what semi-hurtful words Meg said to him.

“Okay, on that rather rude note,” He started to stand from Meg’s kitchen table. “I have to go. I’m not supposed to start at Gabe’s bakery for a couple days but I’m gonna see if he’ll let me start early just to get a bit of extra money.”

She stood up as well, giving him a hug which he reciprocated. “Good luck, Clarence. You’re gonna knock ‘em dead there. And if you don’t then I will until they see how amazing you are as an employee and baker.” she assured him. Pulling back, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

The bell above the door to the bakery dinged, signaling Cas’ entrance. Gabe poked his head out from the back. “Cassie!” he yelled coming out and crushing his brother in a tight hug that someone his size shouldn’t be able to accomplish.

He hugged his brother back for a brief second before pushing him away. “Despite what you may think, I do enjoy breathing Gabriel.”

Gabe waved a hand at him. “Breathing is overrated, who needs it?” he started to walk back to the kitchen area, Cas staying where he was. “Are you coming?” Gabe yelled, making Cas start to walk toward where his brother’s voice came from. “I assume you’re here because you want to get started early.” Gabe stated more than asked.

“What if I just wanted to come say hi to my brother?”

“That’s too bad, your first day is today. Get to making some pies, they sell like hot cakes here.” He shoved an apron at his brother. “Wash your hands first then get to it. Glad to see ya, Cassie.” He slapped him on the back before leaving the kitchen. With that he went back out front to take orders of others who were coming in. Washing his hands, he got to work on prepping several different types of pies, one he decided to make one of his favorites. He was there for hours and it was starting to get dark out when Gabe told him he could go ahead and go home. “The pies were great by the way. A huge hit.” He told his younger brother. “I might just have to keep you around for a while.”

Cas smiled at his brother, taking his apron off and hanging it up. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Gabe.” He said as a goodbye to his brother. He was extremely tired, he just really hoped he’d see the mystery man tonight.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Dean got home and threw himself down on his bed after stripping to just his underwear. Three more people came in for their cars to be fixed that day and his card reader wasn’t working so he had to break it to everyone that they could only take cash, which meant angry customers that he had to deal with since the was the owner. He let his eyes slide closed for a moment and his mind wander. He wondered what dream guy’s job would be. He looked like some kind of tax accountant with the way he was dressed, maybe a lawyer. Either way it was probably something boring _._

He dreamt about the man again that night.

_“You’re back.” The man said, sounding excited for some reason but also like he was far away._

_Dean looked at his surroundings, they were in Gabe’s bakery for some reason this time. He looked back at the man. He was attractive for being a figment of his imagination, Dean would give him that. “Who are you?”_

_The man’s mouth moved as if to say something but no sound came out._

_“What?” Dean asked him._

_The mystery man’s head tilted to the side and the same thing happened when he tried to speak again. Dean just shook his head, showing that he still couldn’t hear anything._

_A sad look crossed the man’s face. Dean was rather upset by it too, maybe his brain could only come up with new faces and not new names._

_The man walked closer to Dean, reaching out a cautious hand to touch him. Dean didn’t expect to feel anything, for the hand to go straight through him as if he were a ghost. Something he most certainly didn’t expect was to feel the touch of a warm palm on his shoulder._


	3. Chapter 3

Cas woke to his phone ringing, reaching over and grabbing it he opened without checking who it was. “Where the hell are you?” his brother’s angry voice yelled at him before he had a chance to even say ‘Hello’. “Your second day and you’re already late, what the hell is your problem?”

He looked over at his wall clock and realized it was past nine. “Shit, I’m sorry. Give me fifteen minutes and I’ll be there.” He assured his brother turned boss, hanging up the phone. Quickly putting on some clothes and brushing his hair down, he grabbed his house keys and wallet, walking out the door to run to the bus stop.

Showing up at ‘Gabriel’s Goods’ he walked through the door and hurried to the back, putting on an apron and going to the sink to wash up, Gabe having followed him. “So sorry, Gabe. I would’ve been here sooner but my alarm didn’t wake me up and then I almost didn’t get to the bus stop on time.”

Gabriel noticed his brother was silently panting and he looked tired, small beads of sweat on his forehead. “It’s fine, just don’t sweat into my customers’ food. Why did you have to take the bus, where’s your car?”

Cas sighed, “It died on me in the middle of the road yesterday so I had to take it in to see if they could fix that so that it doesn’t happen again.”

His brother noticed that Cas had been kneading the dough too roughly for too long and if he kept at it then it wouldn’t raise right, if at all. “You okay? You’re killing my dough there and you’ve never been late for anything, car problems or not.” He noted, worried.

His brother stopped what he was doing to turn toward him. “I’m fine, just some weird dreams. Shouldn’t you be in the front anyway and taking orders?” he reminded Gabe.

The older brother didn’t really listen, too busy thinking. “Weird dream? Huh, there must something in the water around here, you’re not the only one who’s said something about crazy things like that.” He shook his head and left the kitchen to attend to his customers.

Getting back to affixing the crust for a pie into a pan so he could start to put cherry filling in it, he thought about what happened the night before. He was actually able to touch the man. He just wanted to try and see what would happen. It’s weird that he was looking forward to sleeping now just so he could try and touch someone again. That may sound weird, but it’s not like the guy was even real so it’s okay.

He placed some flattened dough with diamonds cut into it over the top of the cherries and pressed down onto the edges before sticking it in the oven and turning his attention to start making cookies.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Dean wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, having just replaced the battery in the Lincoln with a brand new one. It’s not that it was heavy, it was just that he spent half the day making sure there wasn’t anything else wrong with it so he’s either been under the car or had his face stuck under the hood. He wanted this car to be in tip top shape and he would take nothing less, whether it was his car or not.

When he finished he went over to Benny who was changing the tires on a minivan. “The oldie is done, you can go ahead and call the owner whenever you get a chance. I’m gonna head out early so I’d appreciate it if you’d close up tonight.”

Benny nodded, “Sure thing, brother.” Dean headed back to his office to grab they keys to his Impala and he headed out.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Cas’ phone started vibrating in his pocket. Wiping his hands off on a towel, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered. _“Castiel Novak?”_ the person on the other end asked.

“Yes, who’s this?”

_“Benny from Winchester Repairs. Just calling to let you know that your car is ready for you to pick up whenever you want.”_

He sighed in relief, “Thank you so much. You guys really do work fast there.” He complimented.

 There was a deep chuckle from the other side. “ _That would be all thanks to the owner, he loved your car and wanted to get it back to you as soon as possible.”_

He thanked Benny one more time and went out to the front. “Hey, just got a call and they said my car is ready, mind if I head out?” he looked around the shop, there were a few people there who were sitting and eating their treats so he didn’t think he was needed here anymore.

“Go ahead, baby bro. You did good today. Hell, they’ve been loving the things you make. You’re ruining my good name as best baker in town.”

Cas stared at him. “You’re the only one who says that about you, Gabe.” His brother made a pouty face. “But you and I both know that that’s exactly what you are.” he smiled, making his brothers’ fake pout go away.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Gabe smiled when Dean walked into his shop. “I was wondering if I’d see you today. Your brother came in alone this morning, I was worried something might’ve happened to you.” He told the taller man.

Dean shook his head and sat down. “I decided that I’m going to start living a healthier lifestyle and not have pastries for breakfast every morning.”

“So instead, you’re just going to have it every day for dinner?” Gabe asked.

Dean snapped his fingers and pointed at him, “Bingo.” He looked at the pie case on display to decide which piece he wanted today. “I’ll take a piece of pecan, my good man.” He told Gabriel.

Gabriel got to work on fixing Dean his pie, sliding the plate to him. “This one was made by my little brother so be gentle.” He warned him.

Taking a hesitant bite, he groaned at the taste, not knowing why he was warned when it was so amazing. “I might just have to marry your brother Gabe because this,” he swallowed and took another bite. “this is the best pecan pie I have ever had. What’s in this, is it honey? That’s definitely honey.” He said, scarfing down the dessert.

“Do you want another piece?” Gabe asked him, mostly seeing if he could get Dean to fork out a bit more money for one more, but the man shook his head no.

Laughing at him, Gabe told him “I’ll have to tell him that one of my regulars that’s the biggest pie connoisseur I’ve ever met enjoys his creation. That’s one hell of a compliment. You were right by the way, it is honey you’re tasting. The kid has always been nuts about bees and honey for some reason.” He shrugged.

“Is he here? I’d love to meet the man who can make my taste buds orgasm like this.” He said, trying to look around for anyone that might look like they work there besides Gabe.

He was going around and cleaning off tables before he could close up. “Just missed him, I let him go since it’s almost closing time and he had to pick up his car. Having seen your car before, I feel like you’d like his, it’s a classic. Just had to have it fixed though.”

Dean was practically licking his plate clean. “Oh yeah, what’s he got? Can’t be better than my baby.” He challenged.

Gabe tilted his head from side to side. “I don’t know, he’s got a tan 1978 Lincoln. Even I realize it’s a good car.”

Dean spluttered, “You’re joking! I just had a car like that come into my shop to get repaired, I never even met the driver though. It was definitely one sweet ride, dude you gotta introduce me. Nice car and he can bake! I’ll be down on one knee the second I see him.” He told the other man.

He had finished with cleaning the few seating areas he had inside the building and threw the towel over his shoulder. “Sure, you’ll be seeing him around anyway since he works here now. And now that we’re done here this place is closed and I need you out so I can shut the lights off and lock up.”

Laughing, he got up and started to walk toward the door. “Thanks, Gabe. You’re not so bad sometimes.

That night Dean couldn’t help but think that he should’ve taken Gabe up on that offer of another piece of pie. Not that he was starving or anything, it was just really good pie. He couldn’t wait to meet the genius behind that.

He didn’t have to work the next day but he figured he might as well get some sleep anyway. Maybe he’ll see if Sam wants to come over so he can make them some breakfast. He’d definitely have to incorporate honey in it somehow.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

_He was inside of Winchester Repairs, though the reason why he didn’t know. He raised his arms out to his sides and turned around, waiting for something to happen or to see what he was supposed to see. He saw his baby, he could see a few miscellaneous cars that he’d last seen unattended when he left the garage._

_After having turned in a full circle he came face to face with the mystery man and his arms dropped. It wasn’t fair, he hadn’t thought about this guy all day but he’s here for some reason. “Who the hell are you and why do you keep popping up in my head?”_

_The man moved his mouth and same as last time, nothing came out to start with. “and I don’t know why this keeps happening, it just does.” He replied._

_Dean was mad, he didn’t want to keep dreaming of this man. He hadn’t thought about him all day and he still has to face the consequences. “I don’t know what or who you are, but stay the hell out of my head.” The last thing he saw was the upset face of the stranger._

Dean woke up. Picking up his phone it said that it was barely past four in the morning. Blowing out a breath, he threw the covers off himself and stood up. There was no way in hell he was going to get any sleep knowing what was waiting for him so he started on making some coffee and went to the living room and turned on the tv, turning the volume up so that it was too obnoxious for him to fall asleep even on accident.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam knocked on his brother’s door, hearing quick footsteps after only a few seconds of waiting. When Dean opened the door he looked wide awake but he still had bags under his eyes. “Hey, you said something about making breakfast when you called earlier?” he asked to make sure that’s what he had heard.

Dean nodded his head really fast and quickly ushered Sam into the dining room after closing the door. “I made us bacon, pancakes, we have some eggs and I can cook up some sausage real quick if you want it too.” He offered. “Also I put some honey on the table because honey will go good with pretty much everything here.” He swept his arm over the table.

He squinted at his brother. “No, I’m good. Did you try coke or something?” he changed the subject.

“No!” Dean said, appalled that his own brother would think he would to something like that. “I’ve had nine cups of coffee since waking up this morning, because I couldn’t let myself sleep. If I fell back asleep then I’d have to see him again.” He started dishing out the food, putting more than enough on Sam’s plate for him to not need to eat anything for lunch.

He realized his brothers’ problem. “Dreaming of him again huh? I thought you just weren’t going to think of him anymore.” He asked, starting to eat his breakfast.

“I didn’t think of him! I didn’t think about him once yesterday, but for some reason he’s still in my head and it’s making me go insane!” he told his brother, shoving huge forkfuls of food into his mouth.

His brothers’ leg was bouncing under the table and it was shaking the whole thing. Sam lightly kicked him to get him to stop. “I hate to say it, but maybe it’s just something you need to get used to. It’s not like he’s trying to harm you in your dreams or anything right?” Dean shook his head ‘no’. “Okay, and from what you’ve said it doesn’t sound like any of them have been particularly scary so it’s not a nightmare. Sorry but you might just have to live with it.” 

Dean nodded in agreeance. “Yeah, maybe. It’s not even that he’s an unattractive guy or anything, it’s just that I am sick of my dreams being invaded by someone that probably doesn’t even exist!”

Sam blew a breath out of his nose. He would never hear the end of this.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“Hey look who decided to show up on time on his second day!” Gabe cheered as Cas walked through the door to Gabriel’s Goods. “Glad to see ya, now get in the back and start working on some cupcakes, say about 12 dozen or so for a birthday party.” He ordered him.

Doing as he was told he went to the back and did what he needed to do before prepping. He could hear how loud his brother was when talking to customers, knowing he didn’t have any idea of what an inside voice was. He was able to occupy the first few hours in cooking cupcakes, the last batch in the oven when he started on decorating the ones that were finished. He was supposed to do a cake next for a wedding but hit intrusive thoughts made him stall in his movements, remembering that his literal dream man didn’t want to see him, and that was definitely a slap in the face to his ego.

“Castiel!” he heard his brother yell from the front, “I’m gonna need you to come out here for a second.” His brother sounded excited but he also used his actual name instead of ‘Cassie’ so he still couldn’t help but think he’d done something wrong.

Taking off his apron he walked out to the front to stand in front of his brother, “What do you need?”

Gabe’s grin was so big it looked like it was hurting his cheeks. “I wanted to introduce you to one of my regular customers since I opened,” he looked between his brother and Sam before stage whispering to Cas, “and between you and me, I’m pretty sure he has a huge crush on me.” Sam and Cas both rolled their eyes.

Turning to the man, he reached out his hand, the large man taking it in his own and shaking it. “It’s nice to meet you, Sam. I’m glad to know that my brother has regulars here, you must really enjoy his baking.”

Sam nodded. “I do, my brother and I come here all the time just because we think it’s so great, it also really helps that he has some healthier options too for me. Are you the one who made the pecan pie yesterday?”

He was caught off guard by the question. “Yes, why? Did you not like it?” he asked, worried he’d already screwed something up with a customer.

Gabe, who was watching their exchange, laughed. “Dude, his brother just about jizzed in his pants because he thought it was so good.”

Cas’ mouth opened in an ‘O’ shape, shocked and not knowing what to say. “Yeah my brother, Dean, told me all about the amazing pie he had here and Gabe said you were the one that made it. Though the imagery that Gabe supplied is probably true, it was still very unwanted.”

He relaxed his face so he no longer looked disgusted. “Well then I suppose you can tell him I said thank you.”

“I won’t need to do it, he’ll be in at some point today I’m sure. He’s just having some issues this morning so I sent him back to bed to try and get some more sleep.” Sam told them. “Oh hey, I don’t know it you’d be interested but I work at this yoga studio just a few blocks from here, would you be interested in stopping by? You seem like you take care of yourself and it’d be a good inspiration for the customers there.”

Cas mulled it over. “I probably do need to start doing something again if I’m going to have all the temptation of working in a bakery. Yeah, I might have to stop by there at some point, thank you for the invitation. I’m happy to meet you, Sam and I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other. I should probably get back there and finish what I was doing, though.” He smiled at Sam and started to back away.

“Of course! Didn’t mean to keep you, but it was great meeting you too. I look forward to seeing you more often.” Sam said before letting the man get back to work.

He was still smiling when he got back to work, happy about the feedback from his food creation. Being able to get a lot more done that day since the compliment he was still happy that it was almost closing time. Just because he liked the work and was good at it, didn’t mean he wanted to stay there all day.

Gabe came into the kitchen, looking apologetic. “Would you mind staying a little while longer? I’ve already pretty much kicked everyone out by now and it’s almost closing time but I got a phone call from Dean, the guy you were supposed to meet today asking for some pies he can pick up tomorrow.”

Cas didn’t say anything, contemplating whether he wanted to stay and get some extra time in for more money or leave and go to his nice and comfortable bed. “I don’t know, Gabe.”

“I’ll help you!” he assured. “As soon as everyone is gone and I close up out there we can do it together. I’d just much rather get the prep done tonight so first thing tomorrow I can stick those bad boys in the oven to bake and call up Dean to get my money from him when they’re done. Plus, if you get them all prepped the same way you did the others then I can probably get some extra dough out of him.”

Letting out a dramatic sigh he agreed to stay a bit longer and do this favor for his brother.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

"Have you been out of the house at all today?” Sam asked his brother, sitting down on his couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table after he got off work.

Dean scrunched his face up, having gotten a whiff of the younger man. “No, I was catching up on my sleep. I can tell you have though, you reek.” He waved a hand under his nose to show how bad it was.

Sam rolled his eyes, “It’s called working out, and maybe you should try it sometime. Besides, it’s my job so it’s not like I can help it.”

“You could’ve at least taken a shower before coming over here and getting your stink all over my house.” Dean told him.

His brother just shrugged. “I could do that, but how else would I annoy you?” he laughed at his brother. “Hey, I met the new guy at Gabe’s today.” He changed the subject. “He seemed pretty cool. I invited him to come learn some yoga from me at some point, he seemed to like the idea.”

Looking at his brother like he said he could never eat pie again, he replied “He’s another yoga loving hippy freak like you?” He sat down on the couch next to Sam but far enough away so he wouldn’t touch Sam’s still sweaty body and crossed his arms. “I thought I was gonna like the guy and you’re over here trying to turn him into another one of you.” He said, disgusted.

Ignoring the rude remark, Sam just told him “I think you’ll like him. He’s a great pie maker and he’s nothing like Gabe.”

Tilting his head side to side, Dean was considering. “Fine, I might just have to meet the guy. I have a few pies I ordered from Gabe that I’m going to pick up tomorrow for the guys at work so I might see him then anyway.” Standing up from the couch, he started twisting to pop his back as he yawned.

“You gonna go back to bed?” Sam asked, standing as well to leave.

Dean shook his head. “No, I don’t even think I could after sleeping all day anyway. You on the other hand, should probably go since you really need to shower and I’m sick of smelling you. I’m gonna have to febreeze the entire house now.”

Thinking his brother was being dramatic, he lifted an arm to sniff himself. “Yeah you’re right, I’m pretty rank right now. I don’t know if I’ll see you tomorrow so if I don’t then you just take care of yourself.” He headed to the door, opening it he turned. “You said you were sleeping all day, did you see the guy?” he asked.

“No, actually. I didn’t dream of anything, maybe I was just too tired for my mind to conjure him up again.” He shrugged, not really having an explanation for it.

Sam nodded, accepting it. “Alright, I’ll see you later. At least try and get some sleep tonight, it’s good for you.”

“Will do, Sammy. No need to worry.” His brother left, closing the door behind him as Dean went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. “Not tonight.” He told himself, planning on a cheesy Netflix movie binge that night to try and keep his mind occupied.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean didn’t have to worry about falling asleep on accident, the movies he picked to watch having kept his attention the whole night. The coffee helped too. He had ended up lying across the couch to get more comfortable and when he could see the sun peeking out through the blinds he figured it was time to get up and make himself sort of presentable. He took his time in showering and shaving, walking back to his room naked after drying because why the hell not, he lives alone.

After getting dressed he notices that it’s already past nine, deciding he should head out and pick up his pies to bring to his workers as a treat. Making sure he has everything and locks up, he gets into his baby and heads to Gabe’s.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Dean slaps a twenty down on the counter. “Where are my pies Gabe?!” He yells, not seeing the man around. He could hear a crash come from the back, making him smirk since he probably scared the hell out of the small man.

He was expecting Gabe to come out of the back with his pies but instead he saw the back of a frazzled looking man with dark hair, juggling the three pies in his arms as he tried to push the swinging door open that separates the kitchen from the dining area with his back and keep it open with his elbow long enough to get through. He was about to offer his help until the man finally made it through and set the three pies down on the counter, looking down at them to make sure none were somehow damaged.

“Didn’t mean to scare you man, thought you were Gabe.” He apologized. Cas’ head snapped up when he heard the familiar voice that was talking to him, meeting eyes with the man that he knew to have that voice and seeing them go just as wide as he assumed his own were.

“You’re…” he started.

Dean threw himself away from the counter. “You’re the freak that’s been in my dreams!” he accused, “How the hell do you keep popping up in my damn head?” he yelled at the man, not hearing the bell ding signaling someone coming in.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Cas told him.

Gabe, having gone out to get some ingredients for a new recipe he wanted to try was welcomed back at his place of work by his brother and one of his best customers staring one another down, Cas in confusion and Dean in anger. “What the hell is going on here?”

Dean whipped his head around, “Your brother is the one who’s been the creep in my dreams and I wanna know how the hell he’s doing it!” Gabe looked over at his brother, questioning look on his face.

Cas shook his head, “I honestly have no idea what you mean.” He told them both.

The Winchester just got angrier, “You expect me to believe that you have no idea how you make yourself pop up in my dreams unwanted?”

Gabriel, being the unsuspecting spectator just watched as his brother started to get angry. “No, I expect you to believe that I have no idea how _you’ve_ been in _my_ dreams or how I’ve apparently been in yours as well.” he said, visibly upset by whatever was going on. “And I have to say, I liked you much better when you weren’t even real.” He added.

“Feeling is mutual, buddy.” Dean told him.

Gabe decided it might be a good time to step in. “Okay,” he starts, setting his grocery bag on an empty stool in front of the counter. “Dean, take your pies and somebody explain why the hell my employee and little brother,” he emphasized the last part for Dean as a reminder “are arguing in my establishment.”

Neither said anything for a moment. “This is the guy, Gabe.” Dean told him.

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest, “Am I supposed to know what the hell that means?” he asked, confused by the statement.

“He’s _the_ guy.” He emphasized. “The one who’s been in my dreams that I’ve told you about only a thousand times since we met.”

His eyes widened in realization before he broke out into a laughing fit, having to lean against the counter to hold himself up. “You’re shitting me!” he yelled, not believing it. “Does that mean our Dean-o over here is the one who’s been in your dreams too?” he asked Cas as he was wiping tears from his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

Cas nodded his head and looked down at the floor. “Yes, for the most part. He has the same exact looks and same voice, the only thing that’s different is that he just wasn’t this big of an asshole in my dreams.” he gave Dean a sickly sweet smile.

Pointing a not so threatening finger at Cas, he retorted. “You know, it’s weird because usually when there’s an attractive guy in my dreams it usually ends up with a much happier ending. I liked it better when I didn’t even know you at all.” He ran a hand through his hair, and blew out a breath. “Screw this, I need to get to work.” He grabbed his pies in his arms and left, not caring about getting any change for the money he’d already left on the counter.

“What an ass.” Cas said, going back to the kitchen in a huff.

Gabe grabbed his groceries off the stool and followed his brother. “Do you not realize what just happened or are you blatantly ignoring it?” he asked while putting things away.

Cas looked at him quizzically. “What exactly was it that I was supposed to notice besides one of your star customers winning an award for being the world’s biggest prick?”

He faked laughed at his younger brother. “You must’ve been too busy noticing how much better he is in person to realize that you both just admitted that you find each other attractive and then did nothing about it!”

“First of all, he is not better in person by a long shot,” he informed his Gabriel, “and second of all, just because someone is attractive it does not mean that I automatically need to jump their bones. Especially when they’re as big of an ass as that guy was.”

Gabriel started to walk toward the swinging door to leave the kitchen, “Says you, I happen to think it's quite the opposite.” He said quietly before exiting. Cas sent the door where his brother just was a glare as if Gabe would somehow feel it.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Dean walked into the garage in a huff, going straight into the breakroom without talking to anyone and setting the pies down on the table in there for anyone to have. Benny wasn’t too far behind and closed the door to the breakroom and stood in front of it, barring exit from the room. “What’s goin’ on chief?” he asked Dean. “And don’t give me none of that bullshit about not sleeping well because I’m not buying it anymore. Now you’re gonna tell me what’s wrong and you’re not leaving this room until you do.”

Rolling his eyes he pulled out a chair and sat in it, crossing his arms and preparing to let his best friend in on what his issue has been the past few months. “Have it your way I guess.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

By the time he was done with the story Benny was looking at him like he was stupid. “So you’re telling me that you’ve been dreaming about this guy for God knows what reason and then you finally meet the guy and the first thing you do is yell at him?”

Dean threw his arms out to his sides. “What the hell else was I supposed to do? You’re telling me that if you were in my position that you’d do anything different.” He said, skeptical.

Benny nodded his head as if it was obvious. “I woulda sat down and talked to the guy. It’s interesting as all get out and you best believe I’d want to get to know the man. That’s what you shoulda done too instead of getting your panties all in a twist about it. Don’t be such a wimp, go back there and talk to that man. Not like you can avoid him forever.” Dean took a deep breath like he was about to say something but Benny intervened before he could. “I know, I know. You can still fire me, but you won’t because there’s no reason to and we both know you’re not that stupid.”

Dean sighed in defeat and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “I guess you’re right. Maybe he’s not the big freak that sneaks into my dreams that I think he is.” He told Benny, smiling at him sarcastically. He blew out a breath, clapping his hands on his knees before standing. “Why don’t you go ahead and get back to work, tell the others there’s pie if they want it. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Nodding and turning to the door, he gave Dean one last look. “At least think about what I said. You never know, you might like the guy.” He got a small smile from Dean in return before he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while because college started up again so I don't have a lot of free time but I promise that I will stick with this story no matter how long it takes so I hope you all stick with me too. I barely edited this one so if I made mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them. Enjoy <3

He spent the rest of the day at work under the hoods of cars and mumbling, trying to tell himself that Benny was wrong and that he didn’t need to talk to the guy, Castiel, if he didn’t want to. Besides, he could just find out Gabe’s schedule and when he was the one working the counter up front and only go to Gabriel’s Goods on those days. Yeah, that wasn’t creepy at all.

After sending his workers home early and going back to find that the pies had been all been eaten, to his dismay, he decided to head out.

Driving toward Gabe’s bakery to see if it was open, even though he knew damn well that it would be open for another couple of hours, he drove right by it instead of stopping, telling himself that they would close soon.

When he got home he made himself a quick and unhealthy dinner that was a sundae and popped a bag of popcorn in the microwave to go with it. Turning on the television with his treats in his lap, he propped his feet up on the coffee table and dug in, not really paying attention to what he was looking at. He didn’t realize he’d been shoveling the ice cream into his mouth too fast until he started getting a brain freeze. He decided he was done after and wanted to give Sam a call and update him on what’d happened that day.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

He waited for his brother to say something on the other end. “Well?” he prompted, becoming more and more impatient as he waited. How could he just not have anything to say when Dean told him that dream guy is real?

Sam sighed. “I don’t know what you want me to say. It’s weird, it’s really freaking weird but I don’t know why you were such an ass to the guy for, what sounds like, is something that neither of you can control.”

Dean squinted, even though his brother couldn’t see him doing it through the phone, “What do you mean I was an ass to him? You weren’t even there!”

Huffing a laugh, Sam told him, “I know you, Dean. Ph course I know you’d be a total dick in a situation like that.” He paused for a moment. “Also, Gabe called me and told me about it earlier.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “Why does Gabriel have your number?”

“Because we’re sort of friends, Dean. That’s not even the point of this anyway, the point is that he told me what happened and I think you’re stupid for acting how you did when you don’t even know the guy. Not really anyway.”

‘Oh great, someone else who think I should get all buddy-buddy with Gabe’s brother’ Dean thought to himself. “Yeah, well you’re no help and I’ve had a long day so I’m gonna head to bed. See ya later, Sammy.” He hung up without waiting for Sam to say anything else.

It wasn’t a lie, he really did have a long and mentally draining day and he was tired. Stripping down to just underwear he got under the blankets and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

_He was in Gabe’s bakery and he really hoped that he wasn’t going to start dreaming about Gabe too, he wouldn’t be able to handle that. Turning his head around he didn’t spot anyone at first, but the he noticed a slumped figure in what looked to be a flashers coat in a corner booth._

_Forcing his dream self to start walking to the other person slowly and as he got closer he realized that sure enough, it was Castiel. He was picking at his finger and pointedly ignoring Dean so he cleared his throat. He still didn’t receive any response, so he slid into the other side of the booth across from the man. “You can’t really ignore me when there’s not a whole lot of other things we can do in my, or I guess our, dream.” He told him._

_Cas huffed a laugh. “Well, if our previous meetings here and out there,” he waved his hand in a random direction to show he meant the one time when they weren’t dreaming. “are any indication, I would’ve thought you would be the one not wanting to say anything.”_

_Dean sighed. “Yeah but what else are we going to do while we’re trying to sleep? I don’t see any other option here besides talking.”_

_“You can always wake up like you’ve done to avoid me the past few times.” Cas reminded him, indignation in his voice._

_Rolling his eyes, Dean leaned back. “I could do that again, but I’ve been missing a lot of sleep lately doing exactly that when trying to avoid seeing you here, so I think I’ll have to pass this time around.”_

_Scoffing in annoyance, Cas stood up and walked a few steps away from Dean, not having anywhere else to go. “Why are you even trying to talk to me if you think I’m so terrible that you have to avoid me then? Wouldn’t it be easier if you just sat down and left me alone, so we can both get some sleep?”_

_“Listen,” Dean started, “neither of us need to deprive ourselves of sleep just to avoid seeing each other so why don’t you just sit down and we can either talk or do nothing. Either way, I’m staying and so are you.”_

_Tilting his head, Cas silently decided that he was right. Instead of going back to sit with Dean though, he opted to sit on a barstool at the counter their minds had conjured up in silence._

_Over time the silence between them got to be more comfortable than awkward as they sat._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

He felt well rested when he woke up the next morning, glad to have finally been able to sleep a whole night even if it was with Castiel in his dream.

After stretching out on his bed he swung his legs over the side, standing and reaching his arms up over his head to stretch again, hearing the satisfying pop that he wanted. He made himself breakfast and packed a lunch for himself to have when he was at work, deciding to skip on the pie for now.

Strolling into work he smiled at being the first one there in a while. It was quiet and there were no new cars that needed taking care of just yet, only the ones that were already there so he went straight to the break room to put his lunch in the fridge and made himself a cup of coffee then headed for his office.

His feet were propped up on his desk while he was sipping at his coffee for less than an hour when he heard a knock on his open door, making him take his feet down and turn around. Seeing Benny standing in the doorway, he looked at the clock on the wall.

“Why the hell are you early?” he questioned the big man, standing from his desk to go over and give Benny a friendly hug.

Reciprocating the hug, Benny just shrugged. “It’s not that early. I’m supposed to clock in in about half an hour anyway but I was already awake so I figured I’d try and get a head start on the day. Seems like you’re doing the same.” He looked Dean over for a few seconds. “You finally get some sleep last night, brother?”

Dean nodded, turning and heading back over to his chair and getting back into the same position he was in when Benny came in, taking a drink of his coffee. “Slept like a baby, actually.”

Benny stepped completely into the office and took a seat across from Dean. “I can tell, you don’t look like you’re about to kill over from depriving yourself of some good sleep anymore.”

Laughing with his friend, Dean agreed. “It does feel damn good to not be walking around like a zombie right now, I’ll tell you that much.”

“I take it you stopped dreaming about that Castiel, fella then?” Benny assumed.

Averting his eyes a bit, he took a big gulp of his coffee to avoid answering the question right away, ignoring the burn he felt going down his throat. “Not exactly.” He glanced at Benny just in time to see the questioning look directed toward him. “I mean, I talked to the guy at Gabe’s.”

“I know that. So? Did talking to the guy that one time, even if you were a giant dick to him, help to keep him out of your dreams?”

Dean stood from his desk, glancing at the clock. Benny should’ve clocked in a few minutes ago but he’d fix the mistake later. “Nope, he was still there last night. I guess we just kind of… I don’t know, mutually decided we both needed sleep and ignored each other.”

Benny cocked a brow. “How in the hell does that work in a dream. There was literally nothing else to do ‘cept talk. It’s also the one thing you two desperately need to do.”

Shrugging, he stepped around he desk, Benny standing as he did so. “I don’t know how it worked out man, and I don’t care. I just care that I got some damn sleep and didn’t have to get all touchy-feely with the dude.”

Putting his hands up to show surrender because of his attitude, his friend backed up. “Alright chief, I was just pointing it out.”

Rubbing a hand over his face, Dean apologized for snapping at Benny. “I’m sorry man, apparently what I got last night still wasn’t enough sleep for me. Get to work, I’ll talk to you later, maybe we can grab a drink or something after work tonight.” He dismissed him, smiling.

Benny smiled back weakly and left to get started on his work for the day, Dean sitting back down in his chair and crossing his arms over the table to rest his forehead on. “Shit.” He muttered to himself.

He’d have to talk to Cas. Like _really_ talk to him.


	7. Chapter 7

“I promise he’s not as much of an ass as he seems, Cassie.” Gabe tried reassuring his younger brother. “He’s rough around the edges, but aren’t we all?”

Cas scoffed. “Rough around the edges how exactly?”

“Nothing that bad really, I mean sure he always talks down to me as if he’s somehow better, lousy tipper, rude as hell, always carries grease from cars with him into my establishment when he gets off work, would kill me if I ever even brought up how badly I want his brother and… wait why and I trying to talk him up again?” he asked, forgetting his goal.

Tilting his head to the side, Cas reminded him “You’re trying to tell me how great he is and why I should give him a chance.”

“Oh right!” he perked up again, “All that stuff is true but I’m sure that way deep down he’s really nice and everything else is just some macho male façade he puts on to try and make himself look good... also he’s one of my best regulars and I can’t risk losing him as a customer because you two can’t get your creepy dream shit sorted out.”

Rolling his eyes at his brother, Cas started prepping to make some more fresh pastries for the customers before they ran out even though that was Gabe’s job. “If I say I’ll think about it will you let me go back up to the front and help take care of customers, so you can do your job back here?” he asked, annoyed. Gabriel’s face lit up with joy, letting Castiel know what he thought of the idea. “I guess that means I’ll think about it then.” Cas answered reluctantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gabriel’s whole demeanor and attitude at hearing his brother’s decision quickly changed from being happy to being the boss again quick, the shift obvious to anyone who knew him, and Cas did. “Okay sounds great, now what are you doing back here? Get back up to the front and get to work, we have customers to serve!”

Yet again rolling his eyes at his brother he slowly started walking to go back to the front of the bakery. Not going fast enough for his brothers’ liking, he was surprised with a slap on the ass from Gabriel. “Chop chop, let’s move a little faster there kiddo!” he ordered, trying to hurry him along. Castiel did start to walk faster, but only to try and prevent his sibling from touching his ass again.

Since Cas had started working there and putting his own spin on a few of the treats at Gabriel’s Goods whenever Gabe wanted him in the back, business had picked up, so they needed to hire an extra person to take on some of the slack. Cas had to admit, Gadreel was an attractive man, but he also seemed sketchy to the point where he seemed like he may have had a past, and not a good one, so Cas stayed civil with the man while also not trying to get too close or too far to seem hostile or stand-offish.

They both worked well together so working with Gadreel wasn’t hard, it was actually quite enjoyable. When they were busy working on cleaning up after a late rush they had, Gabriel came out from back with his phone in his hand, looking down at it while laughing.

“You guys gotta check out what I just ordered for myself!” he said, shoving the phone into their faces just for them to see an apron that says “Kiss The Cook” and an arrow pointing down toward where the crotch would be. He received unimpressed looks from both of his workers as the bell above the door jingled, signaling a customer. The three men looked over and noticed it was Dean, covered in grease from cars as Gabriel had said he usually is, and gave a small wave to the other men with an awkward smile.

Rushing over to the new addition, Gabriel showed Dean the picture as well. “What do you think, Dean-o? You wanna get me this for Christmas this year?”

Dean was looking at the picture and smirking, chuckling as he was reading it. “I’ll definitely put that on my to-do list, Gabe.”

Taking the phone away from Dean’s face, Gabriel looked back at his brother and employee. “At least somebody here has good taste, unlike you two uncultured swine!” he huffed dramatically and turned on his heel to go back to the kitchen, leaving the others to stand in silence.

Clearing his throat, Dean took a seat at the counter. “The usual?” Cas asked, not looking at the man but instead at his order pad. Dean didn’t answer him, instead choosing to pick at the linoleum of the counter. Sighing, Cas looked up from his pad and at Dean. “I didn’t think I would’ve had to remind you of this, but we do close soon so if I could just take your order then we could get this over with quicker and I can help Gadreel to clean up.” He motioned toward the man who was wiping down tables and chairs.

Nodding, Dean cleared his throat again. “Yeah, sorry just the usual I guess.” Cas didn’t bother writing it down, knowing what the man wanted and not needing to waste the paper. He got a to-go box and went to the display counter that showed what pies they had available and was about to grab a piece of cherry when Dean stopped him. “Sorry, I was just wondering, do you have any of that pecan pie left? The kind with the cinnamon on top, because that was delicious. I honestly don’t know why Gabe never sold it here before.”

Cas ducked his head, feeling heat rise to his face at the praise his baking had received even if it was coming from an incredibly rude man like Dean. “I’ll go check in the back and see if there’s anything left over from earlier today.”

He started to turn to head toward the back when Dean leaned across the counter and lightly took hold of his arm, making Cas twist around. Gadreel took notice of his co-worker being grabbed by a customer and stopped what he was doing, starting to make his way over to do something about the situation. Castiel noticed the large man before he got too close. “It’s alright, Gadreel. I’m fine.” He assured the man, looking at Dean then back down at his wrist so the man let him go.

Gadreel stood off to the side for a moment, unsure whether to back down or not. “Castiel, are you sure you do not want me to get rid of this man?”

He actually considered letting Gadreel kick Dean out but unfortunately, nothing he really did warranted him being thrown out. “It’s okay, honestly. Thank you though.” He smiled at the other man as he went back to his own work. “What do you want?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Didn’t mean to freak everyone out there, I just changed my mind about the pecan. I don’t want you to go out of your way just for me. Cherry is fine if you wouldn’t mind.” Cas got a to go box out and put the last couple of pieces of cherry in there, sealing it up and bringing it over to the customer and receiving the usual payment.

Dean didn’t leave like he normally would’ve after getting his treats, instead sitting there and bouncing his leg. “Is there something else that you wanted?” Cas asked, more just to get him out than the desire to please a customer.

“Actually, yeah. Can we talk for a minute?” Dean asked, looking as if he actually wanted to.

Cas considered it, really, he did. Then he thought about what a dick Dean was for no reason when they first met and decided against it. “Goodnight, Dean. Thanks for coming, enjoy your pie.” And then he went to stay in the back with Gabriel until closing.

Sighing, Dean got off the stool and left. At least he tried, but he knew he would see Castiel again tonight. That was unavoidable.


End file.
